This proposal is designed to strengthen the existing consortium of laboratory animal diagnostic clinical services shared by Rockefeller University Cornell University Medical College, Sloan Kettering Institute and The Animal Medical Center. In addition, a major new focus of this proposal is to further the development of a more fundamental program of research related to laboratory animal medicine and pathology. The existing diagnostic facilities directly serve the research faculty at the four consortium institutions while providing diagnostic support services for five other metropolitan research facilities. Also, a national quality assurance program for diagnostic laboratories is sponsored through this resource. The existing laboratory personnel at The Rockefeller University include a board certified veterinary pathologist; a DVM board certified in laboratory animal medicine with a Ph.D in immunoserology and virology; an ASCP certified clinical microbiologist; a certified medical laboratory technician and a research assistant with a bachelor's degree in biology. Two full-time post-doctoral DVM fellows and more than 20 animal health technician or veterinary students train in this diagnostic laboratory each year. Over the past two years, the research program has been directed away from clinical case reports toward research involving more fundamental principles of animal disease. This proposal would enhance that movement by establishing a senior research oriented position of research scientist in addition to the clinical and service oriented staff presently employed. Research efforts will continue on improved antibody enhancement, new diagnostic techniques, sentinel and post-surgical rodent studies, in addition to the new program of cellular disease research. The consortium diagnostic unit would continue to support integrated programs in animal quarantine, vendor and colony surveillance, environmental monitoring and clinical case evaluations.